Human body fluids such as blood, saliva, semen, or sweat are commonly encountered at crime scenes. Determination of the type and origin of body fluids can provide valuable insights into the circumstances leading to the deposition of the DNA evidence at the crime scene. Body fluids are also very useful in crime scene reconstruction. Currently, body fluid identification relies on serological or immunological methods that are based on colorimetric detection of protein markers. Because of the unspecific presence of many of these markers in different body fluids, several of the current methods are presumptive and cannot confirm the presence of the suspected body fluids. In addition, some of the methods may require a large sample and even destroy the sample during testing, both of which are impractical for forensic specimens.